Expecting
by doctorfilth
Summary: Short anecdotes from Brennan's pregnancy.


00.

Brennan's eyes sparkled as she smiled, looking down.

Angela was surprised, her mouth wide.

Booth's persistence had paid off, but the circumstances were wrong.

Vincent was dead.

02.

Brennan missed her period. That had never happened before.

Her mind went to Booth, but she shook her head. Not possible. She was on the pill.

She and Booth hadn't even talked about _it_.

She wouldn't make a good mother, anyway.

04.

Things were getting back to normal.

Wendall had taken over Vincent's shifts.

Booth and Brennan shared discrete, knowing smiles.

But nothing more had happened. It was nothing more than a coping mechanism.

06.

They had breakfast at the diner. Max noticed something different.

Undercover. Brennan was excited to be Booth's girlfriend again.

They fooled everyone. Buck's bowling was perfect. Michael arrived.

'You're the father', Brennan admitted. A smile split Booth's face.

08.

They talked about it.

Booth assured his partner they'd make it work.

Everything was still secret – they kissed again, in private.

She would be a good mother. 'The best', he told her.

10.

They let Max in on their secret, he was ecstatic to be a real grandfather.

They were a real couple. Still 'just partners', but Brennan was lighter than air.

'Strictly not in the office.' Booth insisted.

But everyone knew anyway.

12.

'Do you want... a boy or a girl?' Booth asked his _partner_. 'A male', Brennan replied.

The truth was she hoped the baby would reflect his 'positive physical attributes'.

Intimacy spilled into their work lives.  
>Even Hacker told them 'congratulations'.<p>

14.

Brennan inspected her small bump in the mirror.

'By the third trimester I will be very large.' She told Booth.

'I love when you go all science-y on me.' He replied, his arms around her from behind.

'I don't know what that means.'

16.

Her labcoat hid nothing anymore – even when she let it hang loose.

They made their announcement together, and were greeted with wide eyes and smiles.

There were many 'congratulations!' as they shook Booth's hand, and hugged Brennan.

'We're here for you both' Cam assured them.

18.

Her list was three pages long.

His was nonexistent.

She considered the pros and cons of each necessary item.

He played with the baby toys.

20.

It was Booth's weekend with Parker. 'Can I touch it?' the boy asked, reaching out.

'Parker!' Booth cautioned, but Brennan took his hand.

'That's your baby brother' Brennan laughed, placing the boy's hand on her belly.

'Or sister' Booth argued, hoping.

22.

No more field work. Brennan was livid.

'Pregnancy is not a medical condition. I'm fine!' she insisted. 'I know honey.' Angela empathised.

Brennan looked over the victim a hundred times before she moved on to a Limbo case.

By then she was too tired anyway.

24.

Booth moved into Brennan's apartment.

'It's not _our_ place. It's _yours_.' He complained.

'It's only temporary.' She countered.

He smiled, joining his partner on _their_ couch.

26.

They kissed furiously, clothes flying to the tiled floor.

Booth helped her over the step, followed her in. The water was hot.

The shower was cramped but they fit perfectly, wet bodies pressed together.

'I love you.'

28.

Exhausted, Brennan lay on the couch in her office.

Booth panicked when he couldn't see her. 'Temperance?' He called.

'Come and feel him kick.' She whispered.

Booth sat beside her, his hand on her stretched skin. 'Her' he corrected.

30.

Brennan shook her head when anyone suggested stop working. 'I'm not sick.'

She spent less time in the lab, and more in her office – at her desk, or on her couch.

Angela organised a baby shower.

'No gifts, I can afford everything myself.' Brennan told her best friend. 'Okay, honey.' Angela laughed at her best friend's social ineptness.

32.

Birthing classes. Breathing exercises. Baby brain.

Brennan's ability to compartmentalise diminished as fast as her bump grew.

She was frustrated and grumpy.

Booth rubbed her feet.

34.

'We should probably get married.' Brennan said, her voice matter of fact.

Booth's mouth fell open.

'My views on marriage haven't changed. I need you with me in the hospital. If we're not married – '

'Okay, Bones. Let's get married.' Booth managed, a smiling crossing his face before he kissed her.

36.

Booth wouldn't let Brennan drive anymore. They argued all the way to the registry office.

He wanted a real wedding, but they did it her way, like always. 'We can always get divorced after the baby is born.' Brennan assured her fiancé.

'I do.' Brennan said, her eyes locked with Booth's. She knew they wouldn't really divorce.

'I do, too, Bones.' Booth replied, the grin he saved just for her interrupted by their kiss.

38.

The hospital bag was packed and they'd put the final touches to the nursery.

Booth was excited but anxious. Brennan was calm.

She'd finally stopped working, instead filling her time by reading _The Journal of Forensic Anthropology_.

He spent his days on desk duty, and his nights feeding, massaging, kissing his Bones.

40.

She refused all the drugs. 'Women have done this drug free for thousands of years.'

'Bones, at least have the gas!' Booth pleaded, but she refused, and crushed his hand with her own.

'It's a girl!' someone announced. 'A girl, Bones. Our daughter!' Booth exclaimed as the baby cried.

Brennan smiled as the bundle was placed in her arms. Booth kissed her cheek. 'Well done, Bones.'


End file.
